


Awards Shows Are The Place To Be

by Mswriter07



Category: Ed Sheeran (Musician), Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alpha!Ed, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Possible Mpreg, a/b/o dynamics, omega!patrick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 08:04:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12477036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mswriter07/pseuds/Mswriter07
Summary: Meeting your mate later in life has some interesting circumstances.





	Awards Shows Are The Place To Be

**Author's Note:**

> No harm meant to said persons mentioned. I do make Taylor Swift an annoyance to Ed - no bashing actually meant by it. And no harm meant to Elisa as I'm sure she's a pretty decent person as well. I hope you all enjoy. Comment and kudo, let me know what you think of this.

The AMAs were not somewhere Ed Sheeran would have expected to be so quickly when he had a couple of his songs chart in the US but he was here in support of Taylor Swift whom he co wrote the song he was performing later on that evening with her. Since he had arrived he was distracted by the scents and activities going on around him. Taylor was trying to talk to him about their upcoming performance but he wasn’t paying attention - he knew his part already. His Alpha presence was coming through and he looked at Taylor whom was a beta and said, “Stop yammering for two seconds. We’ve practiced, we’ll be fine tonight. I need to go but I’ll be back in time for us to go sing.”

Taylor looked gobsmacked that someone would tell her to shut up and dismiss her like she wasn’t one of the biggest stars there that night. “Excuse me! Did you just tell me to shut up?”

Ed turned to face her fully and he said, “I did tell you to stop yammering and until I get back you’ll take a seat and keep your mouth shut.”

Taylor pouted and asked, “Where are you going?”

“A walk to clear my head. I’ll be back later.”

Taylor sat on the couch and crossed her arms over her chest and kept the pout as Ed finally left. He walked down the hall and used the unfamiliar scents to lead him to what distracted him when he made it into the building. He rounded a corner and found himself in a nice size green room area with drinks and food set out for everyone. He went over to the drink table and picked up a champagne glass and glanced around the room. The scent that sent him searching hit his nose fully as a group of people walked by and one stopped in his tracks.

The guy was shorter than Ed by a few inches and his hat covered his hair. When the shorter man turned around Ed couldn’t believe that it was Patrick Stump, lead singer for Fall Out Boy. Ed didn’t know that Patrick was an Omega but it did put some of his public image in perspective. Patrick glanced at his bandmates and told them that he’d meet up with them later. Ed picked up a second glass of champagne and held it up for Patrick and Patrick took it from him when he got close enough.

“Would you like to go somewhere more private?” Ed asked.

“Yeah. I know where we can have some privacy.” Patrick said and Ed followed behind him as Patrick went down a different hall and Patrick pulled open a door and went inside ahead of Ed. Ed followed and closed the door behind himself before Patrick said, “How are you?”

“I’m good. I’m here to duet with Taylor. I smelled you as soon as I came into the building but didn’t know it was you.”

“I smelled you as well and didn’t know it was you.”

Ed took a drink from his champagne glass and asked, “You’re not freaked out about any of this?”

“A little. I have a girlfriend and while she hasn't told me yet I know she's pregnant. Everything has always come late to me and while we didn't plan the baby I don't want to leave her alone.”

Ed sized up the situation and set his glass down. He held his arms open and said gently, “Come here love.” 

Patrick went quickly and fell against Ed's broad chest and let Ed hold him. “Why?”

Ed rubbed at Patrick's back and asked, “Why what?”

Patrick raised his head and looked at him incredulously. “Why so late in life?” He put his head back on his shoulder while he waited for Ed's answer.

“Remember we're from two sides of the world and I had to be born.”

“That is always a game changer. Opposite sides of the world and being younger than me. How will we break this to my girlfriend?”

“We'll think of something. Taylor and I are near the front end of the show, do you want to wait with us and after we're done we can sneak out and go talk some more?” Ed suggested. 

“Yeah we can do that. Let me text my bandmates and let them know I'll be with you tonight. Our PR people will love this adventure.” Patrick finally cracked a small smile and Ed couldn't help the quick chaste kiss on Patrick's lips. 

“We'll figure this out. What's your girlfriend's name?”

“Elisa. We've been together for a few years and I was going to ask her to marry me but that isn't possible now.”

“I'm sorry I ruined things.”

Patrick looked up and frowned. “Things have changed but they aren't ruined. Far from it.”

“Will Elisa see it that way?” Ed was curious about Patrick's answer.

“I'm not sure but we're mates in the truest sense so by our laws she couldn't do anything and we'd get custody options first especially if things don't go smoothly.” Patrick didn't want to put those laws over Elisa’s head but would if he felt his child would be in danger.

“Come on. Let's get some food and get you comfortable side stage. After we'll head out okay.” 

“Sounds good.” Patrick said as he pulled his phone out of his pocket and sent a text to his friends. He turned his phone off and put it away before he let Ed lead him back to the food area. Ed had his arm around Patrick's shoulders and Patrick had his arm around Ed's waist with his head on Ed's shoulder enjoying the feeling of being with his mate. 

Ed tilted his head towards Patrick's ear and he said, “You're presenting an adorable picture like a puppy or kitten.” 

Patrick let a quiet meow out and burrowed closer to Ed and Ed tightened his hold on Patrick and grinned against his hat. Already Ed could tell they were bonding and scenting each other and he felt a bit better knowing he was with his omega. He also knew they'd get through Patrick's situation and that everything would work out. 

“Do you want to cuddle when we're done with our obligations?” Ed asked quietly.

“More. We can go to my house and use the guest room.”

“What will Elisa say?” 

“You're my Alpha. Not much she can say.” Patrick reasoned.

“I don't want to make her mad at you.”

“I want us to bond and sex is the easiest way to complete it.”

“Then at least let me take you on a short date after we leave. Sex is great but bonding is more than that too.”

“Okay.” Patrick said quietly. 

Ed nuzzled his head against Patrick’s neck and said, “We’ll figure this out. I want us to do this right since you’re in a relationship. We’ll get to sex but we can work on the other forms of bonding while we sort out your girlfriend.”

Patrick mewled pathetically and snuggled closer to Ed even though they were already attached from their shoulders to thighs. “Ed please?”

“Love, let me get through this performance and we’ll talk to Elisa. I don’t want us to do anything major until then.”

Patrick looked up at Ed and asked, “Cuddles and kisses?”

“Maybe love. I’m feeling all this too so we’ll see what happens.”

“Please?” Patrick said.

The look he gave Ed caused Ed to frown. “Are you going into an early heat?”

“No I don’t think so but I feel more comfortable than I have in a while and I want you to claim me so people know I’m off the market completely.”

“I’ll see what I can do. First though I need you to be patient while I go do this duet and then we can leave.”

“I can do that.”

“Come on love.” Ed could almost pick Patrick up but he didn’t want to do that until they got to Patrick’s house.

Finally the two could leave after Ed’s performance and Patrick called a cab for them. Inside the cab, Patrick said, “You’ll claim me right?”

Ed kissed Patrick’s forehead after he tipped up his fedora and he said, “I’ll claim you but bonding will have to come later love.”

“That’ll be good. Just trying to calm down my nerves.” Patrick said as he cuddled next to Ed.

“I know. Me too.” Ed said as he wrapped his arms around Patrick.

A few minutes later the cab pulled up to the house and Ed paid the driver when they exited the backseat. As they walked up to the front door - Ed’s hand on Patrick’s lower back and Patrick’s arm around Ed’s waist. The front door opened before they got there and Elisa looked between the two men. She wanted to yell at Ed to get off of Patrick but Patrick had his own arm around Ed’s waist. “Who’s this?”

Patrick looked at Elisa and said, “My Alpha, Ed Sheeran. He’s a fellow singer and songwriter.”

“What will we do when we have a family?” Elisa said.

“First let’s go inside because this is a private conversation.” Elisa moved out of the way of entryway and Patrick led Ed inside. After the door closed, Patrick looked at Elisa and said, “You might want to sit down?”

“What’s going on?” Elisa asked as she sat on the couch.

“One we are going to have a baby.” He motioned between her and himself. “And we’ll have to figure out an arrangement for the baby. For now I’ll stay in the guest room with Ed. He’s my mate and I’ll be there for you if you want me to be.” Patrick explained as best as he could. 

“How do you know I’m pregnant? I suspected but was going to make sure before I told you.”

“I could smell the scent changes over the last few weeks.” Patrick said.

Ed spoke up and said, “As a beta you don’t have the scent glands that omegas and alphas have to notice these things. As mates, I’ll be able to tell Patrick’s heats and everything. Patrick will even know when I go through my alpha moods and libido changes as I sense his heats.”

Elisa bit her lip and said, “Take the main bedroom. I’ll take the guest room until we figure out what else to do.”

“Now that we have some of this straightened out, Patrick can we?” Ed asked as he cupped Patrick’s jaw.

“Yeah.”

He led Ed down the hall to his room and Ed shut the door behind them. He took Patrick’s fedora off and set it in the chair next to them before he finally allowed himself to pull Patrick close and captured his lips in a deep kiss. Patrick wrapped his arms around Ed’s neck and he opened his mouth to let their tongues mingle. Ed pulled Patrick flush against his body and he moved his mouth down the side of Patrick’s jaw and down to his throat where his Omega gland. 

He lapped around the small mound of skin and Patrick let out a whine and tipped his head further to the side as he waited for Ed to claim him. They let their bodies do the talking and Ed nudged him back against his bed. The two moaned when their bodies connected and Patrick said, “Please?”

Ed looked over Patrick’s face and he said, “Yes. Let’s get undressed.” They undressed and worked themselves further onto the bed and Ed noticed that Patrick’s arousal was high with his slick flowing down his inner thighs. “You are beautiful love.”

Patrick spread his legs and tilted his hips up in invitation. Ed held Patrick’s hips and slid inside; both feeling their connections solidify and Patrick said, “Feels good.”

Ed panted and said, “Best feeling ever.” As Ed worked a rhythm out he went back to lapping at Patrick’s Omega gland and Patrick gripped at Ed’s back as he met Ed’s thrusts. Feeling the two getting close to their orgasms, Ed bit and sucked at Patrick’s gland claiming the older man as his. Sucking at the gland, Ed felt his knot form inside Patrick and Patrick panted and whined as everything fell into place. He wrapped his legs around Ed’s hips and they kept up the intimacy and bonding throughout the night. 

The next morning Ed was able to pull himself free of Patrick’s body and they kissed each other languidly. Patrick rubbed his stomach and he glanced at Ed - maybe their bonding would give them their own baby or babies. Ed intertwined his fingers with Patrick’s and they stroked at Patrick’s stomach and Ed said, “Both of us will have to adjust our schedules this year.” 

“We will. And maybe two cribs for a nursery?”

“Yeah.” Ed smiled.

“A family will be nice.”

“It will love. Now let’s get some rest and then we’ll talk to our PR teams and your band mates later on.” Patrick snuggled closer and Ed wrapped his arms around Patrick after he tugged the blankets around them.


End file.
